User talk:HambleBee/Archive 2
Pastebin Uhhh, Hamble, your drunken convo with us - http://pastebin.com/UThvi2yK A bit OTT, don't ya think? ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 14:48, August 23, 2015 (UTC)]] RE: Hey Actually, I don't remember you having a fit, maybe that was after I left. But sure, I'll take care of your chars. Don't worry about it, it isn't a problem. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 16:14, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Deleting pages Well, be sure to copy and paste most of the things, then delete them. Also, don't forget to give me the link when I ask for it. I don't feel there is a need to delete, but if you want, no problems. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 04:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: SoL Pages Yea, you can go ahead and delete them. I have my info on Google Docs, as well as in a .rtf file on my computer. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 19:39, October 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, HDS. Sorry for my sudden disappearance. I had to go to Wisconsin, because I had to attend the funeral of my great-aunt. I've been feeling sick and kinda depressed, so I didn't go online for the past couple days. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 16:43, October 15, 2015 (UTC) It's fine. I had 3 days to be with my family and all, so it's alright. Thanks for your concern. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 22:33, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Yo, H Just wanted to let you know that I´ll be out of town and gone for a week starting tomorrow. Just telling you so you don´t wonder where I am. HahnDragoner523 (talk) 18:25, October 23, 2015 (UTC)Hahn RE: Camping Hey HDS, starting today I'm going to be going camping with my family (bad timing, amirite) for like a week, or maybe even two. I might possibly have opportunities to access internet throughout that time period, but probably not. I just like to make sure you guys are informed of whatever might happen and why I might be absent. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 17:15, November 11, 2015 (UTC) You here? You alright? Haven't seen ya around on the weekends. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 09:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Everything okay? Hey, I don't know if something's up or if you've just been busy or something, but I've been a bit worried as to where you've been as of late. It seems that everyone's been relatively absent lately as well. Did something happen? T8 the Gr8 (talk) 17:55, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Absence Hey, HDS. You've been gone for a while now. Ik you're going through some personal issues right now, but are you doing okay? Mobama (talk) 21:55, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Lily's pics Nuu why u no use the Timewinder Robes XD Also why u forget the Mortal's Mask? Re: Sandbox PvP Hey HDS. The Arena thing looks cool, but here's the issue. I've seen wikis that use this type of system before and in truth it really confuses me. I'm incapable of effectively processing the way this whole arena mechanism works. To me it's a whole lot of numbers that I don't understand. I might be able to somewhat join in, but in truth I'm so clueless about it, I'm pretty sure I'd be useless to the development process of it. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 21:25, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I'll give it a try, sure. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 22:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Email stoof So, my email has been shut down due to 'suspicious activity'. I'm trying to recover it by putting in emails I frequently email. Do you remember what Bethany's email is, exactly? Thanks. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 20:44, April 27, 2016 (UTC) No worries, I ended up figuring it out. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 22:51, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Path to Ascension Info Hey, HDS. I've been thinking, I might wanna do some Path to Ascension stuff on Euphorian Archives, and I just thought I'd ask you for permission to start putting articles about it there. I don't want you to move the articles from here, though. I plan to be re-doing them if I add them over there. If not, it's fine. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 20:26, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Planets Hey, HDS. I just realized that we need the planet infobox as well on Archives. Could you put that over there too? I'd do it myself but I've already forgotten how to do infoboxes. Thank you very much! T8 the Gr8 (talk) 23:07, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Many thanks! T8 the Gr8 (talk) 19:02, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ToF World Hey, I wanna make that map I mentioned for you, but I can't do it immediately. I also don't remember all the details. So, could you send all of those deets to my TP? Names of continents, relative continent size to one another, etc. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 03:16, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh yea, I mean TOW. I'll start on the map at some point, but it might be a while. Thanks for the info. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 20:23, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Where´s all the food? So I´ve noticed on the activity board that the last RP post (apart from our little passion project) has been more than a month ago and that made me wonder why there is such a, let´s call it, "content drought" present. Will anyone be coming back here or are the others just doing their stuff on other wikis like Sandbox from now on? HahnDragoner523 (talk) 15:38, August 1, 2016 (UTC)HahnDragoner523 Ah ok, I see. Well its good to know that, I guess. HahnDragoner523 (talk) 21:34, August 1, 2016 (UTC)HahnDragoner523 Grabbing a refreshing Drink Since the beginning of time I have never ever hosted my own RP and recently I thought to myself "Why not try here?". Due to difference in time zones and other time constraints there is no way I´ll be able to oversee and actively participate in a regular RP with more than three participants so this one will be a MULTIPLE CHOICE RP, which I´ll be able to move forward with my own pace. I am as of now working on a lore page and I´m leaving you this message to ask if you´re interested in playing when it´ll be up. HahnDragoner523 (talk) 12:28, August 2, 2016 (UTC)HahnDragoner523 You are also invited to share ideas or get any questions answered, should we happen to run into each other in Chat. HahnDragoner523 (talk) 12:31, August 2, 2016 (UTC)HahnDragoner523